


Gift

by LukeVonCastiel



Category: Guild Wars, Guild Wars 2
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeVonCastiel/pseuds/LukeVonCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caithe and Faolain send Riannoc a rather unusual book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

"Riannoc, what is this?" Trahearne asked, turning over the thick tome in his hands. The cover was non-descript, plain black leather with no words to give the book a name or indicate an author. The pages themselves were slightly tattered and yellowed, a sign to Trahearne that the book must have been well-loved, though clearly not by Riannoc. If anything, the book must have been older than them.

"Oh, that thing?" Riannoc said, entering their bedroom and peering down at the book in Trahearne’s hands. Water dripped from his body, collecting from the tips of his leaves and dripping onto the ground, a sure sign he had just been bathing -or possibly an indicator that Niamh had thrown him in a pond-. "It was a gift sent from Faolain and Caithe, something they thought I’d enjoy, though I’m still not entirely sure why."

Trahearne only half-heard him, watching the droplets trailing down Riannoc’s form in a rather attractive manner. He shook his head slightly, regaining his awareness as he looked back down at the book.

"You never were much of a reader," he laughed, as Riannoc seated himself on their bed beside him. The petals dipped slightly as he did so, and Trahearne allowed gravity to slide him slightly down the bed so that he was nestled close beside the other. "But there must have been some reason for them to send you this. Have you looked inside?"

"Of course," Riannoc shrugged. "It was a gift after all. But it just appears to be a story. Perhaps an interesting one, but I’ve been practising sword techniques with Niamh so I haven’t much had the time for it."

Trahearne nodded, understanding. Still, his fingers lingered on the book. He was curious to know its contents, its secrets, and why their sisters had considered it a suitable gift for Riannoc. It was no secret that his lover’s skill lay with the sword rather than with the quill, and thus the purpose behind the giving of such a thing remained a mystery.

Riannoc smiled lightly as Trahearne continued staring down at the book, watching as his teeth chewed at his lower lip in thought. He gently wrapped an arm around the other’s shoulders before placing a light kiss on the tip of his ear.

"You can read it, if you desire. I must away to practise with Niamh lest she hunt me down in anger for making her wait." Both sylvari laughed lightly before Riannoc stood, walking over to where he kept his wooden practise weapons and picking up the sword. "I shall be back by nightfall, dearest."

And with that, he was off, and Trahearne left alone on their bed with his book. With a sigh he settled in, opening to the first page and noting that there was a title, written in large, cursive font.

“‘The Scholar and the Knight’, hmmm?” He murmured to himself, before turning the page and delving into both the story and the mystery of why both Caithe and Faolain thought this book would be the ideal gift for Riannoc.

It did not take him long to find out why.

….

Riannoc returned just as night was falling, and the small lights within the Grove began to light up. He had finished a successful day of training with Niamh, before visiting Kahedins to reassure himself that his brother was still well. For since the disappearance of Malomedies, Kahedins had not been the same.

'And would I be the same, if my love did not return to me?" He thought, before shaking his head. Trahearne always returned. Often tired and frightened, injured and weary, but he always returned and Riannoc made sure that he was always well-rested and healed, both in heart and in body, before he set out again.

Clearing his mind of such worrisome thoughts, Riannoc entered his home, heading first to the small flower pools within to wash away some of the grime of his last training session, before heading off to find Trahearne.

"Dearest?" He called out as he entered their room, frowning at the sight within. His gift book lay open, face-down on the bed, whilst Trahearne sat next to it. Trahearne’s expression was difficult to decipher, from what could be seen of it, bowed down and turned away as it was.

"I believe I’ve discovered why the others sent this to you," Trahearne said simply. "If you the read the pages I’ve left open, I believe you’ll understand it too."

Riannoc’s brow creased with worry at his lover’s odd behaviour, but he did as Trahearne said, taking up the book as he sat beside Trahearne on their bed. Turning it over, his eyes flitted over the page, widening slightly as they did so.

'…and the knight did lay his beloved scholar on the bed, not harshly as some might, but gently and softly, caressing his form as he did so. His hands ran down his lover’s nude form, fingers stroking over his smooth and milky chest before venturing lower, passing his lover’s desire in favour of teasing trembling thighs, cupping firm buttocks, leading the one beneath him to moan loudly. Only after his lover cried out in desperation did he finally respond, hands gripping onto his member tightly and bringing him to his completion.

But as the scholar lay sated, the knight gripped his legs and bent them further, revealing the other’s secret place. The scholar blushed in embarrassment, but the knight reassured him, teasing his entrance with oil-slicked fingers before pulling out and…’

Riannoc suddenly realised he wasn’t blinking and immediately sat back, putting the book down beside him for a moment as he breathed heavily. Trahearne cleared his throat beside him, and he turned to look at him.

"There was a note, from Faolain, hidden within the pages," he said, unfolding the paper in his hands and swallowing heavily.

"Dearest brother," he read, "May you find the contents of this human book as useful as we found our own experiences within human society. Indeed, we have discovered many interesting things about this race and our own left out of the Dream, and now we seek to remedy that by sharing some of our knowledge with you. Thus, we give you this book in the hopes that you shall read it, and show your own ‘scholar’ the more physical side of your passion. Believe me when I say it will be an experience both of you shall greatly enjoy. -Faolain."

Both Trahearne and Riannoc sat in silence once Trahearne finished reading the letter, the only sound in the room their slightly heavier breathing. The two did not move for a long moment, before Riannoc finally turned, raising a hand to run along the other’s cheek.

"Trahearne," he murmured. "What did you think it, the book and its contents?" His hands continued to stroke Trahearne’s face, turning it slightly so that he was able to peer into the other’s eyes.

"I thought…" Trahearne began, cheeks darkening in colour as he let go of Faolain’s note and brought his own hands to Riannoc’s face. "I thought it was…I barely even remember. I…I was too busy imagining-"

"Us," Riannoc finished, before leaning in and kissing him. It was a soft kiss, chaste and gentle, ending only a few moments after it had begun. He pulled back slowly, as did Trahearne, and for a brief moment silence hung in the air before Riannoc descended upon him once more, this time with passion.

Thw two adjusted themselves on the bed, Trahearne falling back against their pillows as Riannoc moved his lips against his own, sending thrills through both their bodies. It was a sensation both had felt hints of before, subtle sensations that were now being replaced with a strange, frenzied one. A desire that shot through them, an urge to be as one in body as well as heart.

They continued to kiss, Trahearne’s lips parting as Riannoc’s tongue pushed against them. Trahearne’s hands reached around to clutch at Riannoc’s back, gripping him tightly as he felt himself being consumed by the heated sensation growing within him.

"I-I’m not entirely sure how to proceed," Trahearne gasped when they finally parted, his lips still tingling from their kissing. Riannoc grinned, before leaning in to whisper in the other’s ear, resting his body upon Trahearne’s.

"Then let me show you," he murmured hotly, licking the tip of his ear as he spoke. Trahearne gasped loudly as the other continued to nip at his ear, sending more of those strange thrills through his body. His gasps turned to moans as the other slid his tongue down his neck, hands rising up to remove his clothes, pushing them aside to bare his chest.

Traveling further, Riannoc’s hands pushed aside his lower garments, leaving him as bare as when he had stepped into the world. It did not concern Trahearne though, even he had still had the awareness to notice his bare state. But his mind had turned to haze, his lips only able to form breathless moans as Riannoc continued to lick down his body.

Riannoc himself was lost to anything but the sounds Trahearne was making. Hearing his beloved come so undone was fanning the fire within him, the insatiable urge to send the other other the edge, to make him feel his love for him as physical pleasure. He did not truly know what he was doing, but he felt something guiding him. Whether it be the words from the book, instinct from the dream, or something else entirely, he didn’t know.

All he did know was that Trahearne was calling out for him, and he was responding.

"R-Riannoc, please," Trahearne moaned, unsure of what he was asking for but knowing that he wanted it none the less. He could feel nothing but pleasure, both his own and Riannoc’s, and it was overwhelming him.

Riannoc responded in kind, tongue creating a path down the others torso, fingers coming to rest on Trahearne’s thighs. He pulled his head back to look at the other’s cock, rigid and leaking with an odd fluid. Curiously, he moved his hands to hold the other’s hips as he put his lips around the tip and sucked.

"Ah" Trahearne gasped, attempting buck his hips up into the warmth of Riannoc’s mouth, unable to control his reaction. Riannoc’s hands pushed down firmly, though his mouth moved away. "N-no, don’t stop. It was- It was…ah!"

Riannoc replaced his lips almost immediately, smirking slightly as he took as much of Trahearne into his mouth as he could. Trahearne writhed beneath him, hands gripping onto the bed before moving onto Riannoc’s head, tangling in his hair.

Slowly, Riannoc began to suck, moving at a steady pace and holding Trahearne’s hips down firmly as he did so. Trahearne could only moan in response, out of pleasure and frustration. He hadn’t know anything could feel like this, hadn’t ever even realised the more sensual capabilities of their bodies.

"Riannoc, I-I…" He babbled, unable to form proper words. Words to tell Riannoc how much he loved him, how good he felt, how he desired to make the other feel like this in response. Unable to speak, he simply moaned even louder to let the other know how he felt.

And he felt amazing, the sensations of pleasure building up within him, bringing him to the edge as it had said it would in the book. His entire body was taut and heated as his fingers pulled and his hips strained and he let out a loud cry as he came.

Riannoc pulled back wide-eyed as his mouth filled with fluid, an unusually coloured sap leaking from the corner of his mouth as he sat up. Trahearne lay limp against the bed, panting heavily and looking up at Riannoc with a tired smile. Riannoc could only swallow in response, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. His own legs trembled, his cock still hard as he looked down at his sated lover.

"Riannoc?" Trahearne asked, seeing the heated desire in his eyes.His own eyes travelled lower until he saw the cause of such an expression, then laid back down against the bed. A pleasant shiver ran down his spine, his own cock twitching slightly before he swallowed.

"Beloved," he whispered, thinking back to the words within the book. Not the ones that Riannoc himself had read, but others further in. Ones that resonated with how Trahearne was feeling right now. "I want you inside me."

Riannoc’s response was immediate. He grabbed hold of Trahearne’s legs and spread them even further, though still as gently as he could. His lips found Trahearne’s own as he leant down to kiss him, pushing his tongue into his mouth as his hand trailed down to the other’s entrance.

With tender touches, Riannoc circled his lover’s opening with his fingers. It was unusually moist, more odd fluids secreting themselves from inside his lover. Perhaps it was to ease the joining, for Riannoc knew he was rather big whereas Trahearne’s entrance was only small. Gently, he began to push a finger inside, moving his other hand to stroke Trahearne’s cock back to full hardness.

Trahearne felt little pain as the other’s finger entered him, instead finding himself succumbing to pleasure once again. He pushed himself down on the other’s finger. He let out a loud moan as another was added, squirming with delight.

Riannoc added a third finger, moving his fingers out in a scissoring motion as he stretched his lover. Trahearne gasped and groaned in pleasure, and eventually Riannoc removed his fingers and looked down upon his beloved. The two locked eyes for a moment, feeling one another’s love, before Riannoc placed his cock at Trahearne’s entrance and pushed.

He entered slowly, pushing himself in to the hilt and pausing, leaving soft kisses all over Trahearne’s face, on his lips, on his cheeks, on his ears. Trahearne simply smiled and moved his arms around his shoulders.

"I love you," he murmured, and Riannoc grinned in response, before pulling out and pushing in, setting up a slow rhythm. Traheanre responded in kind, matching his thrusts with rolls of his hips, both breathing heavily as they headed towards their completion.

They continued to kiss as they made love, lips barely leaving the others even as they felt their pleasure build until both came, Trahearne’s muscles tensing around Riannoc’s cock as Riannoc filled Trahearne with same fluid from before.

Pulling out delicately, Riannoc moved so he could collapse beside Trahearne, both breathing heavily as they snuggled together. The gift book lay forgotten on the floor beside Faolain’s note, the lovers too content in one another’s arms to care about anything else.

Tiredly, Riannoc caressed Trahearne’s cheek as the other laid his head against his chest, both content.

"They were right in the end, I suppose," Riannoc murmured, smiling softly as Trahearne turned his head to look up at him.

"Hmm?"

"That book really was very good."

And Trahearne could only laugh in response, feeling to content to do or say anything else.


End file.
